


No Place like Home

by lilactreesinwinter



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Dogs, Fluff, M/M, Pets, Phandom Fic Fests, pff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-21
Updated: 2018-04-21
Packaged: 2019-04-25 21:32:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14387541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilactreesinwinter/pseuds/lilactreesinwinter
Summary: Phil’s post-tour lie-in does not go quite as he expects.





	No Place like Home

Phil floated up from sleep. He could tell he was snuggled deep under the duvet in his own bed in his own room. The cool and spacious moon room, drapes tightly drawn against the early autumn morning light, seemed almost novel after so many months away touring the world.

The warm lump pressed against his back completed the feeling of home. He and Dan managed to stay close together even in sleep: if they ever rolled too far apart, one of them would notice and unconsciously re-establish contact, making the universe whole.

Phil definitely wanted to get back to sleep before he fully woke up. He wasn't exactly still jet-lagged—they had been back in London for nearly two weeks—but the exhaustion of the five-month tour was still heavy in his bones. He stretched a bit and gently turned over. Dan sometimes had trouble sleeping and Phil had learnt to take care not to wake him.

He settled onto his other side and nuzzled into the curls spread on the pillow next to his face. It was so lovely to be home—easing back into familiar comforts and established routines, and embracing the excitement of all that he and Dan had planned for this next chapter of their life.

As Phil's mind drifted back down toward sleep, images from the past few days floated by. His parents popping down to London for a quick family reunion. Helping Dan prepare for his next charity appearance. Picking up their new dog.

They hadn't expected Toto to show up quite so immediately when they'd put in their application for a rescue dog from one of the hypoallergenic breeds. Phil had wondered if she might be too small or too high-strung, but one look into those dark eyes framed by white fluffy curls, and one touch by the little paw on his knee, and he was smitten.

When Dan had gone off to see his family overnight, he had insisted on reviewing all the dog's care instructions with Phil. This is how Toto says she needs a wee—don't ignore it. This is how much food she gets—no more. This is the crates she must sleep in at night—no exceptions. Phil smiled as he was swallowed down in a dream of Dan needlessly nagging him.

“Philip Michael Lester!”

The yelp in his ear seemed not to be where the words were coming from. Phil reached in panic for his glasses and any sense to be found in this abrupt awakening. Dan was standing by the bed shaking his head, failing to suppress his laughter. The pillow beside him was also shaking: Toto had wakened much more completely than Phil and was waggling her whole body in greeting. Dan scooped her up.

“Shove over,” he said to Phil. “Obviously I can't leave you two alone for even one night.”

Phil smiled a shrug and put his glasses down. He snuggled up to Dan and their dog and dropped a kiss on each curly head. And he went back to sleep.


End file.
